Midnight Tartlet
by ZodIaCCaT
Summary: Beast Boy has awkward sleeping habits, which leads to Raven getting a free midnight snack and a little green changling to share it with.


Hi there. Okay first I wanna say I'm no award winningwriter and my grammar has always been a little shaky but I've checked it plenty of times and it's looked fine to me. If you see something wrong, feelfree to tell me but in a constructive way.

No flaming please! This story is Beast Boy and Raven, if you don't like the pairing please don't read, although you can look at it as a friendship fic. The final thing, I do not know how to cook well, so if I get something wrong there feel free to tell me as well…I don't think there's anymore of my faults that I wanna point out so if you were kind enough to read all this you may continue on to the story!

I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

Midnight Cake

Titans Tower was unusually quiet for that time of night. The team had said their good nights and retired to their rooms after Raven's well deserved birthday party. But one titan couldn't sleep until his mission was complete. Beast Boy slinked into the kitchen, quietly as he could, so he didn't wake the others. He would NOT have Cyborg messing up his plan like he had that afternoon.

"Baking a cake, quietly, is going to be hard but I can do this!" He whispered to himself before getting out the necessary pots and ingredients. He would have to use regular milk and eggs, for he was sure Raven wouldn't eat his cake if she knew it was another tofu concoction. So he went to work, using every skill he could remember from his mother when she cooked for him. "Now I wish she would have made more than just peanut butter and jelly for me everyday." Beast Boy mused while he stirred the batter. He was almost done all he had to do was throw it in the oven and decorate it. Once he placed the pot filled with perfectly stirred chocolate/ vanilla batter into the stove he grabbed some blue and black icing from earlier that had yet to be put away and got ready to sit back and relax for a bit.

It seemed no time had passed at all when the loud buzzer sounded and woke him from his peaceful slumber. Beast Boy made a glance to the door, hoping that the loud noise hadn't woken anyone up. His hope died when Robin, Boy Wonder, walked into the room looking sleep deprived and angry. His narrowed mask-covered eyes roamed the room and soon fell on the cowering midnight chef. Robin stumbled over to him and yawned, scratching his head to calm down his matted hair.

"Beast Boy what in the world are you doing up so late?" He asked in an annoyed voice. The changeling laughed nervously and hid the pastry behind him.

"Nothing Robin…what are _you _doing up so late?" His leader glared at the accusing tone and answer simply.

"I wasn't up, until my green team mate decided to play late night Iron Chef." Beast Boy winced andmoved to the side, showing his friend the cake. Robin just raised an eyebrow.

"I-it's for Raven. Cyborg wouldn't let me help with the cake this affternoonand a really wanted to decorate it. So I'm making my own to decorate."

"Oh…well okay Beast Boy." Beast Boy's green skin darkened when he heard the smirk in his leader's voice. Robin turned to leave and the changelingcalled out that it was only a cake nothing special. He turned back around and glared down at the brown pastry, knowing he was only lying. He grabbed the blue icingfrom the counterand smeared it all over the cake, leaving not a spot of the chocolate color left. Then, very carefully he took the black icing in his hands and started on the final touch. When he was done he stepped back and admired his handy work. There on the cake, was an enchanting raven, wings spread out, looking like it was about to take flight. He grabbed two sporks from the silverware drawer and raced up to Raven's room, hoping she would still be awake. When he reached the infamous door he slid it open an inch without knocking. His surprise at not finding her there led him to flingopen the doorbut keep in the hallway, sure to stay out of her room. He glanced at the wide view of the ocean and noticed that one window was open.

"She must be on the roof." Heguessed to the empty room. His footfalls barely made a noise while they carried him up the last few flights of stairs and finally to the rooftop. There she sat, staring at the star-lit sky with her back to him.Hernewly cutdark hair blewpoetically in the wind. Thin pale legs were spred out in front of her, as she leaned back on her palms. She looked at such ease as he had ever seen her before.He took a minute to take in her beauty and began his silent tread to try and surprise her.

"What do you want Garfield?" In his own fright he almost dropped his masterpiece. He laughed nervously and sat next to her.

"I, um made this for you…" Beast Boy shyly handed her the cake. Raven just stared at it for a while not saying anything until Beast Boy coughed a bit.

"Thank you, Garfield this is wonderful," The red tint came back to his cheeks as he took her complement. "It's much less…colorful as the cake at the party. I had assumed you made it." Beast Boy shook his head sadly.

"Cyborg did, he wouldn't let me near the kitchen, afraid I might make a tofu smorgasbord. Though you don't have to worry cause that cake's tofu free." Raven took a spork from his green hand and smirked.

"So I guess you wont be eating any with me?" She scooped a big chunk off the cake, staying away from the raven design to try and preserve it. Beast Boy smiled and swiped his own sporkful.

"Hey, it's not like I'd let you eat alone on your birthday, right?" Raven leaned on his shoulder and let a smile form across her face.

"No Garfield you wouldn't dream of it."

Well that's it I hope everyone's in character and all that. Please review! BTW Beast Boy's real name is Garfield Logan if anyone didn't know that. Raven calls him that when they geta littleolder (or at least in the comics I have)


End file.
